


The King Is Dead

by Mercy_Rhyne



Series: Welcome To My World Of Fun [2]
Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: eeeeh AU, slight angst, tiny bit of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Rhyne/pseuds/Mercy_Rhyne
Summary: Roman has been in control for long enough. Logan has had enough. This needs to end.(Wtmwof AU)





	The King Is Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Major character death, murder, blood mention, torture mention, mention of poisoning and suffocating, strong language

For more than a decade, Logan had stood by Roman’s side, advising him, supporting him, helping him with his plans and schemes. And for more than a decade, Logan hadn’t minded. It was his job, Roman was his friend, he enjoyed doing what he did. But lately, the man had changed his vision. He wasn’t sure what had caused this, but he suspected the rebellion had spurred the change of perspective. Because for as long as he remembered, the man had been a part of the rebellion against Roman, as a spy for the king. Lately he had gotten more involved in the organisation and the man noticed that he started to sympathise with the rebels more and more. And every time he advised Roman on a new torture method to use, every time he had to order someone to clean up the cell of a dead rebel, he felt a dull ache that grew stronger and stronger. It felt wrong. Like he shouldn’t be doing this.

As time progressed, he got more active in the rebellion. He contributed good ideas, abusing the knowledge of weaknesses in the monarch’s rule. He started holding information back from the king. And as this continued, Logan realised that the rebellion would have slim chances of success. People he had started to care about disappeared, no matter what Logan tried to avoid this from happening. Their ranks were shrinking and he had to do something to stop this.

He knew that there was only one thing he could do.

He had to kill Roman.

 

Realising this was a blow to him. Yeah, he started to despise the king and his rule and his hatred with every passing moment, but he had known Roman for ages. He hadn’t always seemed as bad as he was now. And after so much time together… it would be weird to kill him. But he knew there was no other choice.

After a long discussion with himself, multiple sleepless nights spent thinking about his next move, Logan realised that he had to share this information with at least one of the rebels. He knew who he could trust and he knew the informants, so he knew exactly who to talk to.

So Logan made up a lie to the king, telling him that the rebels were planning something big and he needed to be available as long as negotiations were still going. Roman gave him permission to stay away as long as needed, as long as he came back to report progress afterwards. Logan nodded with a fake smile and reassured the king that he would. Then he left, immediately heading out to his friend’s house, knocking on the door four times to let her know that it was him.

After a few moments of waiting, Dahlia opened the door with a smile. She silently stepped aside, allowing Logan to enter.

“So, you wanted to talk about something?” she asked as soon as the door was closed. Logan nodded and walked to her small living room.

“I did,” he confirmed, “but you need to promise me this won’t change how you think of me. I greatly value your friendship and what I am about to tell you… I am afraid you might despise me for it. I can assure you that it is now in the past, and even if my actions have caused so, so many to suffer, I deeply regret everything I have done.”

“Okay,” Dahlia nodded. She had no idea what the man was talking about, but he sounded serious. She sat down on one of her chairs, waiting for Logan to do the same. “I… promise.”

Logan nodded as he sat down. In the moment, he realised that he really did not want to confess this to his friend, but he knew he had to. He needed her help; he could not make this plan on his own and he needed someone to have his back, someone who’d know the truth if he failed. But he was so scared of losing her. He was the reason of so many deaths, so much agony. Dahlia might kill him on the spot. But he had come too far now. It was too late to back out now. He knew this. He had to tell her.

“I…” God, this was so damn difficult. “I used to be… a spy in the rebellion. For Roman. I promise you that I have long abandoned him. I mean- he doesn’t know, he thinks I’m still working for him, but I’m not, I don’t want to do this anymore. I’m sorry, I understand it if you hate me now, but I had to tell you. I just really want to get rid of him, but I can’t do this alone. I need help and I was hoping you might be willing to offer it, but I understand if you don’t want me to, that’s fine, but just-”

“Logan, calm down,” Dahlia interrupted. Logan didn’t even realise he had started to ramble until the female drew his attention. She carefully grabbed one of his hands and looked at him, but Logan refused to meet her eyes, ashamed of himself. “I… how can I be sure you’re on our side now?”

“I want to kill him,” Logan muttered in response. “I really do. I’ll prove you that I’m on your side, if you can help me. I can’t do this alone. You just… need to trust me and I will get rid of him once and for all.”

Dahlia remained silent for a few moments and Logan feared she would refuse. That she would tell him to get out and never show his face again. He was scared she would reject him, forget all about their friendship. He wouldn’t blame her if she did. But instead, she just sighed and came to a conclusion.

“Fine,” she conceded. “Fine. I’ll help you. I trust you, and this might be a mistake but… I will help.”

“Oh, dear heaven, thank you,” the man sighed, feeling like this incredible weight was lifted off his shoulders. “Dahlia, I can’t explain how much this means to me, thank you so much.”

“It’s nothing, Lo,” Dahlia dismissed with a smile. “You’re my friend. And friends are supposed to help each other. If this turns out to be a mistake, so be it. I’ve made my choice. I’m here for you.”

 

They spent a week making sure everything was perfect, asking other rebels for help, outside of meetings to prevent being caught by informants. They met up at someone’s house, making sure no one followed them there, making sure no one could overhear their conversations. But finally, they had come up with the perfect plan. Or plans, really.

There were three options. The first was poisoning. Logan knew Roman had a food taster, to make sure the food was not poisoned, so they had managed to get a poison that only kicked in after a matter of hours. Admittedly, it was difficult to acquire, due to the extremely invasive laws, but Joan knew a druid who managed to get the outlawed herbs without anyone finding out. After that, it was only a matter of hiding it properly – Logan kept it in his socks.

The second was a simple stabbing. Logan had no dagger on him, as he knew Roman had enough laying around the castle. This was a risk, as Roman always carried a sword and dagger on him. He had to be caught off guard for this plan to succeed, and Logan had to make sure the king would die nearly immediately, before he could draw his own weapon. Night time was a good option.

The third option was suffocation. Like the previous option, this was risky, but it would be easily executed at night time, when the king was sleeping and his guard lowered. He wouldn’t have his weapons on him and he would not be able to do anything before it was too late. A pillow would be the perfect weapon.

They had planned it all. Every move, every plan, they had planned it. First, Logan would attempt to poison the king, as this would give him the best shot at a perfect alibi. If there was no window for him, he’d see if there was an opportunity to stab or smother Roman, but all of this depended on circumstances. But, if it came to either of those two options, Logan himself preferred to commit the crime at night, covered by the darkness of night. It made him feel safer, he’d have a better alibi and the chances of being discovered by the staff were slimmer.

Armed with the lethal poison and three plans, the royal adviser returned to the castle, eight days after he left.

 

It was late in the afternoon when Logan returned. Of course, all of this was planned out. He knew that when he arrived, the cooks would have started preparing a meal. If all went well, he might be able to sneak past the kitchen before the king would see him, and he could add the poison before anyone knew he was back.

The small vial seemed to burn against the skin of his foot as Logan entered the hall of the castle. He had made sure to hide it well, so no one would notice the awkward bump on his foot, but he was very aware of its presence nonetheless. It felt as if anyone would see as soon as they would look at him. This was ridiculous, he knew that, but this knowledge did not remove the fear, no matter how illogical it was.

Logan walked through the hallway, approaching the kitchen. He was sure he would make it, but a voice stopped him.

“Logan! You have returned!” The adviser mentally cursed as he stopped dead in his tracks, forcing a smile before turning around to face the man behind him.

“I have,” he responded before making a short bow towards the king.

“What are you doing here, of all places?”

“I was… looking for you,” Logan responded quickly, his mind working at top speed to think of a good excuse.

“Well, here I am.” Roman grinned taking a few steps closer to Logan. Despite the fact that the king didn’t know about his friend’s plan, Logan felt so trapped, so helpless, so cornered. Nothing about the monarch’s behaviour was threatening in any way – Logan had seen him in this manner, and this was nothing like it – but Logan felt to threatened in front of him. “What have you learned about the rebels’ plans?”

“I don’t think it’s wise to discuss that here,” the confidant said, feeling very aware of the vial he was hiding in his sock. He knew it was useless to try and use it now, but maybe, if he could get Roman to join him to a private room, he could still go for option two. Stabbing. “Why don’t we go to… your office? That way, we can compare notes immediately, use them to figure out our next plan.”

It was a stupid lie, an excuse to get Roman into a room Logan knew had a lock. He knew they would be able to talk without being interrupted, and if Logan managed to distract Roman, he might be able to take his sword before the royal could do anything. He had to try.

“Very well,” Roman nodded, buying Logan’s excuse. “Let’s go.”

 

Logan nodded as he followed the king to his office. With every step, he looked around. He had to make sure no one saw him. If anyone saw him entering the office with Roman, they would know he’d be the one to kill the king. Luckily, the halls were abandoned. The cooks were busy cooking and the rest of the staff was minding their own business. When the two men reached the office, no one had spotted them. It was perfect.

“So,” Roman spoke as he entered the office, “do tell me everything you have heard. Spare no details.”

Logan nodded and carefully locked the door, making sure to mask the clicking of the lock with a loud cough. He then walked closer to the king, who was scanning some notes on his desk, his back turned to Logan. He could do it now. He could grab the sword now. The king wouldn’t see it coming.

“Well, it is quite an elaborate plan they’ve made,” the spy answered slowly, stalling for time as he approached the king. He was more nervous than he had ever been in his entire life. It was now or never. He either killed the king, or he would die a horrible death himself. He had seen what had happened to the ones who had tries to assassinate the king before and he just hoped that such a fate would not befall him. “The rebellion would be split into four groups. Three of them would start riots, luring our guards away.”

The king nodded and grabbed a quill, quickly copying his friend’s words. Logan paused for a while, to allow Roman to write it all down while simultaneously calming himself down. When he was close enough to Roman, he carefully reached for the sword the king carried at his side, and he continued:

“The fourth group would wait until our guards were away and invade the castle. This group would be the biggest one.” His hand clutched the hilt, decorated with gold and rubies. It was now or never. “They would fight their way in and try to,” – he unsheathed the sword – “assassinate you.”

As soon as he noticed the movement of his sword, Roman spun around, trying to stop Logan, but his confidant pulled the weapon back before he could. The tip of the sword now pressed against his chest, as Logan tried to keep his shaking hands steady.

“You little rat,” Roman hissed at the man before him. His voice was filled with a strange mix of amusement and anger. Logan didn’t look into his eyes as the man spoke. “You filthy traitor.”

His right hand slowly moved from its previous place on the desk, to his side, where Logan knew he kept a dagger. He couldn’t get to that weapon. He couldn’t get _any_ weapon. Before the man really processed what he was doing, his hands moved the sword, seemingly all on their own. They moved the sword down, cutting through Roman’s wrist in one swift movement – was it really that sharp?

The king hardly responded to the fact that he had just lost a hand, but instead just smirked at Logan. The latter didn’t meet Roman’s gaze, nor did he look at the hand on the floor, or the handless arm. It made him feel all kinds of bad. He couldn’t do this. He wasn’t cut out for this. But he couldn’t back out now. He would ruin his own life, and the lives of all rebels he knew. Because he knew there was no way Roman would just kill him. No, he would be tortured to insanity and beyond, he would be made to admit all the information he had held back, and even then, his pain would not be relieved. Not until the excessive torturing would kill him.

He had to finish this.

 

“I would applaud your courage if I could,” the royal commented smugly. “I must say, I never expected this from _you,_ Logan. It’s a nice surprise.”

“Shut up,” Logan growled, lifting the sword and pointing it at the king’s chest again. He refused to look at the monarch. He didn’t want to hear this. He just wanted it to be over with, he just wanted to kill the king and be done with this. He didn’t want to talk. He didn’t want it to be this hard, _why was it so hard?_ Shouldn’t this be easy? Just fucking stab the man, it wasn’t _that_ difficult, was it? Just one swift movement, one second. Then it would all be over. Then it would all be fine.

Logan noticed his hands were shaking and he cursed his nerves. He shouldn’t be this nervous. It was a weakness. He shouldn’t feel like this now. It was stupid and unreasonable. Just do it. Just kill him.

Logan noticed the king spoke. But not because he heard it. No, all noise was drowned out by his thoughts and the loud pounding of his heart. He only knew because he looked up, just before he finally gathered the courage to stab the sword into Roman’s chest. He watched the king’s eyes grow wide in shock. And he did it again. Those brown eyes grew duller. And he did it again. And again. Until the king’s limb body crashed to his knees. And again. Until the body fell to the floor, face first. He stabbed him in the back – quite literally this time. And again. Until the brown wood below the king turned crimson. And again. Until there was no point in stabbing him again, because he was dead already.

 

The sword fell to the floor with a loud clattering noise and Logan stepped back in horror, realising what he had done. A mix of relief and dread washed over him. The land was free from Roman’s reign of terror but… he had _killed_ someone. He had actually killed someone. Oh god. He had to get out.

He felt sick and panicked, but so calm and relieved at the same time. He felt like he had to throw up and he wanted to cry, not sure if it was from happiness or fear. He had to get out.

Logan quickly placed the sword next to Roman, and then walked towards the door, softly unlocking it before he rushed to the window. The office was on the first floor, so he should be fine if he jumped out. As long as he did it properly.

He opened the window, his hands shaking like crazy as he did so. But he did. He pushed the window open and looked down. There was no one there. Good.

The man took a few deep breaths, trying to push the vision of his dead friend away and prepared himself to jump. If he was lucky, no one knew he was there, so if he got away before dinner, he would not be suspicious. Or so he hoped.

Logan stood in the windowsill, looking at the world below. It wasn’t _that_ far away, but at the same time, it was _so far away_. And it scared him. He would never admit it, but it scared him. Logan didn’t know how long he stood there before he finally got himself to jump. The cold wind messed up his hair as he fell down to his destiny on the grass below.

He dropped down, hitting the ground with his feet first and made a quick roll to minimize potential injuries. He did feel the impact of the drop, but overall, he had done a good job on falling. Now all he had to do was get away from the castle unseen.

 

It took him a little bit, but Logan think no one saw his trip away from the royal castle. Of course, he couldn’t be sure, but at least no one came up to him or tried to stop him, and he saw that as a success. Now he just had to get indoors as quickly as possible. His clothes were stained with blood and they would surely draw attention to him.

Hunched over a little, Logan walked through the streets, on his way to Dahlia’s house. The two had arranged that Logan would go to her place as soon as the deed was done, as his own house might be subjected to a search.

People muttered to each other. Logan wasn’t sure if they were talking about him or not, but it made him uncomfortable. He just wanted to be inside and get this all over with.

He killed his friend. Someone who trusted him more than he trusted anyone else. He had betrayed his trust. God, he was a murderer. He was horrible.

Before he knew it, Logan stopped in front of Dahlia’s door and knocked four times to let her know that is was him.

After a few moments of waiting, Dahlia opened the door with a smile. She silently stepped aside, allowing Logan to enter.

“It’s done,” Logan muttered, “the king is dead.”


End file.
